Ninja Odyssey
by Brenman9K
Summary: Scorpion finds out Sub Zero didn't kill his family, and they're on a gnarly quest to find out on who dunnit! It's a story filled with action, suspense, love, humor! It has it all in THE NINJA ODYSSEY!
1. I It has begun! But now Begone!

Mortal Kombat: Ninja Odyssey

In the Earth Realm, in the United States, in a state, in a city, at a club outside where it isn't crowded. There was Sub Zero looking all blue. Costume wise. He's just stumbling a bit drunk, until Scorpion jumps out of a portal and holds Sub Zero to a wall. Scorpion, did not look happy, not one bit.

"SUB ZERO!" Yelled Scorpion

"Sup! Sscorpion...! hck! How's hell doing?" mumbled Sub Zero

"NOT WELL! I'm going to finish you!"

"Dun, dun, duuun...!"

"This for my wife, my child... I'm finally going to kill the man that killed both of you..."

"TIMES UP! Scorpion wins, flossy visionary! I didn't know you had a wife Scorpo! Let alone having sex without a condom..."  
>"HOW DA HELL WOULDN'T YOU KNOW! You killed them!"<br>"I did? Well, mister Scorpboy! You killed my brother, and you don't see me with my panties in a bunch about... I said panties, heheh..."

Scorpion lets go of Sub Zero. Sub Zero slides down the wall, looking like a dope.

"A brother you say?" asked Scorpion

"Yeah you killed him in Mortal Kombat." replied Sub Zero  
>"Oh, I didn't know that was him."<p>

"And you're calling me an idiot"  
>"I never did"<br>"Well you act like you did! Or whatever! I'm just saying that you should know better... Plus I doubt Noobo would kill your family, or whatever, he's too douchy for that shit..."

"Well guess what!"  
>"WHAT!"<br>"You're going to help me find out who killed my family! Whether you like it or not!"

"OH BOY! Let's get to the Sub Zero mobile!"

The two walk to a vibrant blue car, that looks okay. It looks like a standard small car, that can hold five people. A noticeable feature is that the car's window has a slight black tint. The two get into the car, and inside looks messy. There's magazines, and boxes inside, along with a Johnny Cage bobble head. The only thing that looks weird, is that there's a control panel that looks odd.

"Sub Zero, you think you should be driving?" asked Scropion  
>"This baby was meant driving drunk." said Sub Zero, and out of the blue came out Reptile from the back seat and yells out, "HEY GUYS!",<p>

"REPTILE!" said Scorpion and Sub Zero not pleased

"Whatcha doin?"

"I'm forced to work with ole Scopo, on finding out on who killed his family. He think it was me or mah bro, but I dunno"said Sub Zero

"Well..." said Reptile as he puts on a fedora, "I might have some ideas"

"Like you know" said Scorpion in a sarcastic tone

"AND I DO! Let me show the suspects", said Reptile as he brings out a couple of pictures, he points to the cyber ninjas, "The cyber ninjas! Here's the three main boys. Smoke, and Cyrax are pretty good spies for the Lin Kui, hell Cyrax is so good, we keep constantly mistaken him for a Shirai Ryu member! For some reason he likes wearing yellow!"

"He does like wearing yellow, I'll never understand that. I doubt they would do it, since they don't know Scorpion personally enough" said Sub Zero

"You got a point Bi-Han"

"How did you know my name?

"I just do, Subby. But anyway, I know one guy who's a suspect, and it's Sektor, he's a lin kui nazi!"

"Well that's because he's the son of our boss. But yeah, I would even think he hates Scorpion more than mah bro!"  
>"Is there any more Reptile?" asked Scorpion<br>"I'll just list the names, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Quan-Chi, and Shinnok, because they're dicks. Baraka, because he's hungry, and... and... that's it I guess."

"Let's just start off with Sektor"

"ALRIGHTY! THEN! You might this" said Sub Zero, as presses a button on the control panel, "HOLD ON TIGHT GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO ANOTHER REAAAAAAAAAALM!"

The car goes through some vibrant ass colors, and they landed some snow with a bunch of metallic gray cyber ninjas surrounding the car, with Sektor marching fourth to it.

"SUB ZERO! YOU TRAITAH!" yelled Sektor.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. II Annihilation Constipation

"YOU TRAITAH!" yelled Sektor

"You said that already" replied Sub Zero, (and by the way they're still in the car)

Sektor sees Scorpion next to Subzero, and smokes starts coming out of the sides on his mask. His eyes turn red, and more steam comes out of his body. Incase you can't tell he mad brah!

"HOW DARE YA SUBZERAH!" yelled Sektor

"Oh get a grip man! Wasn't I fired? Plus he's just coming for you anyway. Wait" said Sub Zero  
>"SO SCORPION! You wanna fight me? YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE MIGHTY SEKTAH!"<p>

"If you kill my family, yeah." said Scorpion

"WELL I HAVEN'T KILLED YOUR FAMILY! BUT I WILL KILLYA ANYWAH!"

Cyrax and Smoke walk up closer to the car, as they try to calm down Sektor.

"Sektor, your overreacting again! Plus Scorpion can probably kick your ass" said Cyrax, and then he gets chocked by Sektor

"HOW DARE YOU...!"

"Look Sektor, your Karma meter is low. So unless you prove your defense it might go up"

"Okay...", Sektor lets go of Cyrax, "I wasn't at the invasion at the Shirai Ryu village..."

"YOU WEREN'T AT THE INVASION!" yelled Cyrax, and then he starts choking Sektor, "DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA! ANY IDEA ON WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH! I don't where to begin! I was hit by arrows by both clans! I nearly died in that battle! PLUS IT WAS THE BIGGEST INVASION OF THEM ALL WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE LIN KUI HITLER!"

"Well, the thing is... I was scared."  
>"YOU WHAT!"<p>

"Cyrax!" said Smoke, "You're heating up!"

"SO!" yelled Cyrax

"You'll go boomshakalaka!"

Cyrax calms down and stops choking Sektor, "Why were scared" said Cyrax, while trying to calm down.

"I was afraid of Scorpion" said Sektor, but he let out an UH OH, and starts shaking.

"Now's your chance Scorpion" said Reptile.

Scorpion gets out of the car, and a bunch of cyber ninjas were unleashing their arsenal, which is a bunch of rockets. Scorpion teleports to Sektor and puts him hostage, by having his spear around his neck.

"Okay, Sektor! I'm going to ask you this question, who did you think killed my family?" asked Scorpion

"I...I... DON'T KNOW! PLEASE DON'T TOAST ME!" yelled Sektor, and as he yelled, Reptile comes out of the car, now wearing a trench coat walks up to Sektor

"Alright Sektor! I doubt your text speak! You must know guys!" said Reptile as he slaps Sektor on the left cheek.

"I...I... Guess-" said Sektor

"NO GUESSES!" interrupted Reptile, in which he slaps his right cheek

"If I were to say, on who would be the most likely... To kill Scorpion's family... is..." said Sektor, while thinking

"WHO YA SCHMUCK!' said Reptile impatiently.

"tObiAaasasassssboboboon" said Sektor as he malfunctioned, in which Scorpion let go of Sektor.

It seemed as though Sektor was dead. You know what, scratch that he is. The Cyber Ninjas were about to attack Scorpion and Reptile, but Cyrax halted the attack. Cyrax walks up to Scorpion and Reptile, with his arms behind his back.

"FINALLY!" said Cyrax

"What he did he say?" asked Scorpion's  
>"HOW DA HELL SHOULD I KNOW! Is this because I'm a cyber ninja?"<p>

"Well... I..." said Scorpion in a embarrassed manner

"He's also black Scorps" said Reptile

"...Uuh... I-I jus-"  
>"Just forget it!" said Cyrax<p>

"Little that you know I know what Sektor said in his final words" said Reptile

"WELL SAY IT!" said Scorpion

"To-biassssaboboboon"

"I can reverse the recording!" said Smoke, as we walks up to Scorpion and Reptile

Smoke gets a recorder out of his chest, and makes Reptile repeats on what he says. Smoke plays the recording and reverses it which spews out.

_Noobobobassssaib-oT_

"It's Noob Saibot. My bro" said Sub Zero

"I KNEW IT!" said Reptile

"If you knew it why didn't you put that in your suspects list?" asked Scorpion

"Because Sub Zero doubted."  
>"Who said he now he didn't?"<br>"I... Don't know."

"Let's get back in the car"

Scorpion and Reptile hop back in the car, and before they leave Smoke starts running to the car

"HEY GUYS! CAN I COME WITH YOU!" yelled Smoke. As he was running to the car he was halted by a Random Cyber Ninja

"HOLD! You must not pass, unless Lord Cy-" said the Random Cyber Ninja

"Just let him go" Interrupted Cyrax

"YES LORD CYRAX!" said the Random Cyber Ninja as he lets Smoke come to the car.

When Smoke go to the car, he asked the same question. They let him in, but there was one thing Scorion brought up and that was "As long you don't malfunction and murder us"

Sub Zero turned on the engine figuring out where his brother could be.

"Hey Smoke, do you know a place Noob would be at?" asked Sub Zero

"In his condition right now, he hangs out at the brotherhood of darkness jazz bar. To get in you must dress fancy!" Answered Smoke

"Luckily I know where that is."

Sub Zero presses several buttons to send him to that place. He starts driving, and gets him through the portal again, and while driving through the portals he crashed to nothingness. I'm not kidding. A couple of Shadow Priets fly up to them looking not so happy. Reptile looked nervous, and sweaty for some reason. When the shadow priests go up to the car, Reptile yelled out "I DIDN'T DO ANY WEED!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Will the the four get to Noob Saibot? Will Reptile go to Jail for weed? What was this nothingness that made Sub Zero's car crashed! Tune in next time for chapter 3! Same ninja time! Same ninja channel!


	3. III Ultimatum is a misleading title

When the Shadow Priests get the car Reptile fainted, and everyone else looked a bit nervous, except for Smoke because he doesn't have a face. There was only one Shadow Priest who took of his hood, and it was Kurtis Stryker. He did not look happy.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Sub Zero..." said Stryker, as he looks at the car and starts laughing "HOW CAN YOU CRASH INTO NOTHINGNESS! HAHA! I'm really there's nothing there! Nothing at all!"

"Well are you going to help us ya asshole?' asked Sub Zero who's pretty pissed

"Oh! I'll help you! HAHA! They call me the stupid one!", Stryker was about to help Sub Zero, Sub Zero freezed Styrker, punches him, in which shatters him into pieces. The Shadow Priests aren't happy. Sub Zero reverses his car and drives off.

"God damn it Sub Zero! Now look on what you got into us!" said Scorpion

"You don't understand Scorpion! You don't Understand! It's Stryker! STRYKER!" said Smoke

"Okay guys! Quick! Throw this at them!" yelled Reptile as he gives Smoke a huge bag of a cannabis. Smoke throws the bag at the shadow priests which was big enough to knock some of them out. Some of the Cannabis came out of the bag and made them high as shit.

"Reptile! Where did you get this shit!" asked Sub Zero in a surprised way

"Trust me I know a few guys!"  
>"Why did you ask for help from Styrker if your car is okay?" ask Scorpion<p>

"I DON'T KNOW SCORPION! I JUST KNOW WE'RE ALMOST TO OUR DESTINACHUN!" yelled Sub Zero, as he lands a car near moody place with Jazz music.

The four get out of the car, where the sky is darker than the pupil of your eye, with the area itself rockier than the rocks of a mountain, the jazz, square as it can be, with only a few lights but one can still see. I should be a poet, and I know it. So the four get out of the car and wear tuxedos, except for Sub Zero.

"Sub Zero why aren't you wearing your suit!" asked Smoke

"Because I'm already cool!" answered Sub Zero, as he put on sunglasses.

Okay, so four ninjas walk into a bar, and they see this reservations guy or not, and he'd be all like "Do you have reservations?" while Sub Zero be like "I'm Sub Zero" and made a 'clik' sound. The bar looks nice for a bar, but crappy for a fancy kind of club. There's a stage, there's Reiko playing on the piano with Sareena singing duets with Shinnok. There are some random characters after the fourth game (COUGHTHEONESNOONELIKESTHATISN'THAVIKORKENSHICOUGH) The Reservations guy let the four in, and they see Noob Saibot eating with Quan Chi. The four go up to him, and shit just got real.

"Oh well hello brother..." said Noob Saibot

"Sup Bro!" said Sub Zero

"I WANT ANSWERRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSS!" yelled Scorpion as he chokes Noob Saibot, but Smoke pushes Scorpion aside.

"So, Noob! I uh..." said Smoke until he was pushed aside by Reptile

"Let the pros handle this. Okay Mr. Boob Snailhot" said Reptile

"Noob Saibot" said the man himself

"Whateva! I now, I heard you killed mah pal's family! Did ya killed mah pal's family? Or did you not" asked Reptile. Noob looks at Quan Chi, kind of confused. Quan Chi ponders for a second, and gives a slight nod, which indicates no.

"No I didn't killed Scorpion's family"

"Do you have any ideas?", after Reptile asked the question, Quan Chi goes up to Noob's ear and whispers in it.

"Uuuuh, maybe Reiko... Why Reiko?", when Noob said that, Quan Chi slaps him. He has to leave because of Shinnok is singing Mr. Sunshine on stage.

"What did Quan Chi whispered in your ear?" asked Scorpion, and when he asked that, was forced to drink some Liquor by Noob Saibot, no one stopped, instead Sub Zero and Reptile went "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!", and Smoke seems worried. When Scorpion passed out Smoke walks up to Noob.

"Dude! What's going on?" asked Smoke

"Beats da hell out of me!" answered Noob

"Did you killed Scorpion's family?"

"Probably not, because I don't kill the kids ya know. At least before when Scorpion did killed me I wouldn't do that shit. Plus I don't know where his place was at!"

"Well, what about the invasion?"

"Anyone could of killed his family man!"

"Let's get the hell out of here! I know he's telling the truth." said Sub Zero, as he tries to lift Scorpion. Reptile and Smoke helped. They put him in car, and the three decided to rest for the night.

In the morning, Scorpion wakes up and sees the three discussing where to go next.

"HEY! What are we doing here? What happened? What about Noob!" asked Scorpion like a maniac

"My bro didn't kill your family, relax" said Sub Zero

"How didn't you know he lied?"  
>"He's didn't change much..."<p>

"Shouldn't we go to Quan-Chi and Shinnok? I'm mean I see Shinnok on the roof!"

"ARE YOU NUTS!" yelled Reptile

"We can't mess with the FALLEN ELDER GOD!" yelled Smoke

"We could talk to Quan Chi when he's alone! But not with... Shinnok!"  
>"So we could talk to Noob in front of him! But Quan Chi..." said Scorpion<p>

"Well Shinnok was drunk last night. Plus I did told you to stop!" said Smoke

"Okay, whatever. Have you idiots decide where to go next?"

"We're going to Kahn's" said Sub Zero

When Sub Zero was about to entered the thingamaboogers to go to Shao Kahn's lair. It for some reason sends to the Earthrealm, and they were there in a flash. But they're in a small enclosed metallic area. A A metallic door opens in front of them, and it was Jax with his arms crossed... Not looking happy.

"You four are under arrest!" said Jax

"WHAT DID WE DO!" ask Sub Zero in yelling manner

"You Sub Zero, killed our partner Styrker! You Reptile are under arrest for the usage of marjuana! You Smoke for for throwing Reptile's cannabis at the Shadow Preist!"

"What did I do!" asked Scorpion

"You chopped my arms off!"

"Can't you just let that go! You have better arms now!"

"If you consider better, as in using GAS! GETTING CONSTANT REPAIRS! AND THE FACT THAT I'M NUMB!"

"How did you send us here?" asked Sub Zero  
>"We hacked into your Car's radio signals, which was also an internet signal! Now get out of the car!"<p>

"HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE US YOU DIRTY MONKEY!... I MEAN DIRTY... BEAR... I MEAN PENGUIN... I-I-I MEAN FROG... I-I-I MEAN NOT RACIST!" rambled Reptile. Jax punches Sub Zero's window, and throws Sub Zero and Scorpion out of the car, and he does the same with Smoke and Reptile.

Scorpion stands up and was about to attack Jax but was stopped by Sonya with her fiery blow kiss (Just go with it). Sonya handcuffs the Four and takes them out of the room. While she's doing that Jax takes out the Johnny Cage bobble head and crushes it.

"THAT BOBBLE HEAD WAS FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS ASSHOLE!" yelled Sub Zero

Sonya makes them take Mugshots, also make Sub Zero and Reptile take of their, because it's too hard to take off Smoke's helmet, and Scorpion's head is a fiery skull. Reptile's mug was him smiling, and Sub Zero had his tongue out. They were put in a cell, where Reptile was singing some Van Halen, Poorly, and Smoke was making harmonica noises from bad to the bone. Reptile whacks him in the back of the head, because Van Halen's music doesn't have a lot of songs with harmonicas. A man with a glowing red eye, was sitting at the back of the cell, sharping his knife.

"Come with me if ya want tah live mate!" said the mysterious glowing red eye man (That is Kano, come on! As I couldn't make it more obvious!

TO BE CONTINUED!  
>Will our heroes escape this military prison! Who was that man with the red eye (KANO DAMMIT!)? Will Scorpion ever find out on who killed his family! Find out on the next chapter on NINJA ODYSSEY!<p> 


	4. IV The Golden Ticket Out!

"Come with me if ya want tah live mate..." said Kano

"Why...?" asked Reptile

"Do you want to question him Reptile? If the US Military is going to act like dicks we might was well trust the Australian Military" said Sub Zero

"You have a plan" asked Scorpion

"Of course..." said Kano as he brings out his lightsaber knives and slices the the jail bars. "All we have tah to do is run to the exit!"

"WHERE'S THE EXIT!" yelled the four

"Jinx! You all owe me a soda!" said Reptile

"Just follah me ya dumbasses!" said Kano

The four run around the military base and go to a door that says exit. Of course they have to beat people up, but that's another story. So they got out and they're around some forest at night time, and they hid in a bush.

"Thanks Mr. Kano!" said Smoke

"HOLD IT! Yah think I'd be doing dis for free?" said Kano

"YES! You never said anything about a deal ahead of time ya douche!" said Sub Zero

"To be honest I thought there was a catch." said Scorpion

"Oh really?"  
>"Yeah! He's a horrible human being- No offense."<br>"None taken mate, so what do you four have to repay me?"

"I have rare pocket lint, that you can only find in my pockets!" said Reptile

"I have this!' said Sub Zero as he moons Kano, "Just kidding... I have a box of He-Man cereal! That expired years ago."

"Seriously Sub Zero! Would he really need that? Anyway I have my old mask from the first game, trust me goes really high on Ebay." said Scorpion

"How about that robot friend of yours..." said Kano

"He ain't a robotic prostitute Gayno!" said Sub Zero

"Then I have to take it from ya!"  
>"You and what army! said Reptile<p>

"MAH BLACK DRAGON AHMY!" said Kano, as 7 people come out of a bush. Those guys are Kabal, Jarek, Kobra, Kira, No Face, Tasia, and Tremor.

"Where's the Black Dragons?" asked Reptile

"Oh, our group name is the Black Dragon." replied Kano

"I say hit the benny hill music Smoke!" said Sub Zero

When Smoke played the music, the four are chased by Kano and co. The Four go deep in the forest and hide behind trees, since ya know they're "ninjas", they're not projectile throwing maniacs! Tasia and Tremor go between the trees, and a grenade comes out of one tree and hits Tasia.

"TASIA! I should of told her... That her name is Asia with a T! I just wanted to ask if she knows, boo hoo!" sobbed Tremor

Acid hits Tremor and he rapidly starts earth quakes. Sub Zero was about to freeze until Scorpion stops him.

"I know him Sub Zero. He's a part of my clan." said Scorpion

"SCORPION!" yelled Tremor, but was told 'shh...' and he talks lower "Scorpion! Is that you?"

"Yeah, I have a question, do you have any idea who killed my family?" asked Scorpion

"You have a family?"

"Are you serious? Have you not hear about the celebration about my born son? Have you not been to the care taker place when my son was about to be born? ARE YOU KID...!"

"Shh..." shushed Reptile  
>"I also have amnesia!" said Tremor<p>

"Who gave it to you?" asked Scorpion  
>"Shan..." said Tremor, but he was shot by Kira behind<p>

"You bitch..." said Scorpion

Kira was about to shoot Scorpion, but before she pull the trigger Smoke threw a grenade at her boobs, and she explodes into a bloody mess.

"What's with you and women Smoke?" asked Reptile in a disturbed tone

"I don't know! I swear it's all a coincidence!" said Smoke

"YOU KILLED HER!" yelled a man that looks like Kobra because he is Kobra.

"And?" said Sub Zero  
>"AND I LOVED HER AND I'M GONNA KILL THAT ROBOT FRIEND OF YOURS!"<p>

"_You suuuure you can beat Smoke?_"

"OH! You dirty little yellow..."

"OKAY! That's far enough Ken!" yelled Scorpion

"IT'S KOBRA YA DOU..." yelled Kobra but was burned by Scorpion.

At the Black Dragon Lair where it isn't too far from the Special Forces base. The Black Dragon lair has a Chinese theme to it but with a cyber punk tunch, where the colors are blue and dark silver. Kano is standing outside waiting for his comrades. Jarek, and Kabal were the only ones that made it OBVIOUSLY!

"What's tah news?" asked Kano  
>"Everyone is DEAAAAAAAD!" said Jarek<p>

"I'll tell you what happened! Tasia was hit by a grenade, Tremor was shot, Kira had the same fate like Tasia, and Kobra was burned!" explained Kabal

"What about No Face?" asked Kano  
>"He died of suffocation, since he had no nose..." said Kabal<p>

"DRAT!" said Kano as he stabbed a tree with his knife, "We're outnumbad! Thank god we turned Stryker into a bigger douche so you Kabal would team up with us OOPS!"

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Kabal as he brings out his two weird ass weapons, but he was killed by Jarek, in which he killed him using his laser eye.

"GREAT! Now there's two of us!"

Sub Zero and Reptile walk up to the base, and Scorpion and Smoke teleport behind Kano and Jarek.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" yelled Kano

"We are the Black Dragon! We'll NEVERRRRRRRRRRRR! SURRENDERRRRRRR!" yelled Jarek

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YA BAFOON!"

"We'll let you live... IF! You do for us two things...!" said Sub Zero

"Uh, OKAY! What are they?" asked Kano  
>"You can either take us to the portal where Kahn's Lair is at, or you can go to the Special Forces base and get my car back!"<p>

"Do you honestly think we'll do Option B? I'll chec..."  
>"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" yelled Jarek as he was about to jump on Reptile but was speared back by Scorpion as he yells "GET OVER HERE!", and he burns him.<p>

"JAREK!" yelled Kano, as he has one more trick up his sleeve as he brings out a smoke bomb, runs away from the four successfully and shoots out a flare gun in the sky.

"WHERE'D HE GO!" coughed Reptile  
>"The fuck should I know?" coughed Sub Zero<p>

Back at the edge of the forest Jax and Sonya are holding flash lights and guard dogs. The two see a fire work in the sky, which was from Kano's Flare gun. The two walk deeper and see the dead Black Dragon Members.

"You know... This could mean many things..." said Jax

"I think this was done by the ninjas..." said Sonya

"How do you know?"

"One of them as acid in their eyes"

"With that narrowed down, this would have to mean that the ninjas are crazy psycho killers on...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE! We got to stop them Sonya!"

Jax and Sonya run further into the woods. Back at the Black Dragon Base, Sub Zero is using Jarek's card to get in the base, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"WHY...WON'T... THIS... WORK!" said Sub Zero, as he looks at the card, and it says expires 12/13/1999, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Shush! I think I heard something!" said Scorpion's

"That's probably Smoke jizzing in his robotic trousers" said Reptile

"REPTILE!" said Smoke  
>"SERIOUSLY YOU TWO! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" yelled Scorpion<p>

Jax and Sonya come out of the forest,

"You won't be going any furthers ninjas..." said Jax

"No, it would be YOU not going any further nigga, I MEAN, coon, I MEAN, Aids Super man I MEAN I MEAN, I'M NOT RACIST!" Rambled Reptile,

Jax leaps towards to Reptile stabbing him with his fingers, with made Reptile in pain. But the Reptile's blood is acidic, and burns his fingers. Sub Zero starts forming his Ice blast at Jax until Sonya blows her fiery kiss at Sub Zero, which makes Sub Zero fly to the metallic door. Smoke throws a grenade at Sonya's mouth in which her head blows up.

"SMOKE!" yelled the three ninjas

"I SWEAR! IT'S A COINCIDENCE I TELL YA!" yelled Smoke

"YOU KILLED SONYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKHA!" Yelled Jax as he was about to charge at Smoke, but was kicked in the groin by Sub Zero.

"This is the part where you fall..." said Sub Zero

Jax falls down in pain, Sub Zero freezes Jax's crotch, and He shatters it by stomping on it, and yeah Jax was killed.

"That was a big one!" said Reptile

"REPTILE!" yelled by the three

"And you call me rascist!" said Scorpion

"COME ON!" said Reptile

Scorpion burns down the metallic door, and they get in the Black Dragon base. There's a big portal at the end of the hall that says "SHAO KAHN'S BASE LEADS TO THIS PORTAL", and of course the four go through that portal, and the first thing they see is Ermac in a circular room dark green room.

"Hold it right there you four!" said Ermac  
>"What are you going to do abou... AAAAAAAAAAH!" said Reptile but was being tossed around in thin air in circles by Reptile and was pulled forward by Ermac, gave Reptile a wedgie, and slaps him with his glove.<p>

"I think we're fucked guys..." said Smoke

TO BE CONTINUED

Can our heroes stop Ermac? Will... Will... I can't think of another question, just see more in the next chapter of NINJA ODYSSEY...YEAH...!


	5. V DEVIANCE OF ART! Wait what?

Ermac starts beating up the four. He gave Sub Zero a whirly, Smoke a wet willy, despite Smoke not having ears, and he's right now choking Scorpion.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You honestly think you can take on the mighty Ermac" gloated Ermac

"I don't know! I just want to talk to Shang Tsung!" chocked Scorpion

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're just here to talk to, Shang Tsung? JUST TO TALK!"

"What the fuck is your problem! All we did is go into a portal!"

"You see Shang Tsung isn't happy with four weaklings! Since you nearly murdered his shadow priests!"

"So Stryker went into the dark side of things..." said Sub Zero

"How about this! I'll let you four take on my student! If you beat him, you get to see the man himself! If you don't... Me and him will kill you!" said Ermac

"Who's your baby pooper of a student?" said Reptile

Kenshi teleports in the room, and pushes the four to a wall. He picks up and reptile and spins him around until Reptile barfs on him (which kills Kenshi), and makes Reptile stand on his two feet, and continue to barf on Ermac.

"Oh, I forgot I work here!" said Reptile

"REPTILE!" yelled the three

Goro comes through a door in front of them, looking menacing and tall.

"Okay what do you idiots want?"asked Goro

"We want to see Shang Tsung..." said Scorpion

"... Follow me..." said Goro.

The four follow Goro to the next room, which is a dark room narrow stari case, with torches on the side. When they get out of that room, they're in a throne room, where everything is dark and metallic. Shao Kahn is sitting on his chair, with Baraka and Mileena on the sides.

"BARAKA!" Yelled Reptile as he jumps on Baraka, "ALRIGHT YA SMELLY TARAKAN! I KNOW YA ATE SCORPION'S..."

"He didn't eat them Reptile..." said Scorpion

"How do you know?"

"I saw their dead bodies! How's that possible!"

"He pooped them out!"

"... Get over here Reptile..."

Reptile walks back to Scorpion, and Shao Kahn stands up.

"What's this all about?" asked Shao Kahn in a annoyed manner

"They want to talk to Shang Tsung" answered Goro

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Scorpion's dead family..."

"I guess..."

"For one, I know you put me in the suspect list Reptile, and no I didn't kill your family Scorpion, and if I did I wouldn't even know if I did it..."

"Well, can we interrogate Shang Tsung?" ask Scorpion  
>"Just wait until he gets out of the bathroom, and make sure to bring him back alive or undead..." answered Shao Kahn<p>

"You guys seem pretty chill" said Sub Zero

"That whole aggressive thing is an act, just to get more views..." said Shao Kahn.

Shang Tsung gets out of the bathroom, and walks into the throne room, and sees Scorpion. The four dog pile him and kick him, and tie him to a chair... All in front of everyone in the room.

"Alright Shang! I know you killed my family, and you will admit it!" said Scorpion

"But I didn't kill your family..." said Shang Tsung

"I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!"

"Look it was Quan Chi..."

"That's what they all say!" said Reptile

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" ask Scorpion

"HEY SHAO KAHN! Was I at the Shirai Ryu Invasion?" asked Shang Tsung

"I don't know..." said Shao Kahn

"Uh, Huh..." said Scorpion

"...Well you can't kill me! NANANANANA!" taunted Shang Tsung

"No one says I can't torture you!" said Scorpion and he unleashes flames under Shang Tsung, as he screams in pain. Scropion stops just to make sure Shang Tsung is alive, and he is.

"OKAY... Okay... I think..."

"NO THINKING!" said Reptile as he spits acids in his eye.

"OKAY, I know Quan Chi said something about, Scorpion if ever asks.. He'll tell him... NOW WILL YOU STOP KILING ME!"

"Where does Quan Chi hang out at?" ask Scorpion

"Yo mama!" said Shang as he morphs into some street punk, and he gets burned by Scorpion again, and turns back to normal, "He's at the brotherhood of darkness base...", and Shang Tsung fainted.

"Oh, the brotherhood of darkness base is about two blocks from here, you can't miss it" said Shao Kahn

"Uh thanks..." said Scorpion

The four get out of Shao Kahn's lair, and the outside looks like a desert with purple skies and pterodactyls, and oddly shaped rocky pillars, and sand flyig around since it's windy. In the heavens where Raiden and Fujin are sitting down on beach chairs on clouds.

"Fujin, I have a bad feeling on what's about to happen..." said Raiden

"Then go to the bathroom man." said Fujin  
>"No you idiot I don't mean that! I mean something BAD is going to happen!"<p>

"Then have this box of tissues!"

"Wait, what? NO! I'm not talking about my body problems! I'm talking about something bad is going to happen in the realms!"

"Oh, it's just for stupid ninjas going to stop Quan-Chi..."

"Hold on..."

As the four was about to go into the base they're teleported somewhere else.

"WHERE ARE WE!" said Scorpion

"Uuuh, the shaolin temple?" said Liu Kang.

The Shaolin temple is an oriental monastery, that's brown and gold, with statues of ancient Chinese mythological creatures. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kai are there. Raiden and Fujin teleports in.

"Scorpion... You are not ready to fight the Necromancer(Quan Chi)..."

"Says wh..." said Reptile but he had his tongue pulled by Scorpion.

"SHUT UP!" said Scorpion to Reptile, "Why aren't I ready?"

"Because if you face Quan Chi, you'll have to face Shinnok."  
>"There goes that Shinnok again..."<p>

"Didn't my brother defeat him?" ask Sub Zero

"Yeah, but the brotherhood was lazy during that time... Listen Scorpion if you are willing to face Quan Chi you will have to enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament... Again!" said Raiden

"Great..." said Scorpion

"WHOOT! Hold on a sec!" said Reptile as he runs out of the room, and then comes backs seconds later wearing the costume he wore in Mortal Kombat 4, "How do I look?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" ask Smoke

"Yeah, what's with the weird mask?" ask Sub Zero  
>"This was given to me by my wife!" answered Reptile<br>"You have a wife?" said Sub Zero  
>"YEAH I DO! Remember the third tourney? She was there!"<p>

"What was her name?"

"Khameleon!"  
>"Don't know her."<p>

"Alright, luckily the tournament starts tomorrow..." said Raiden, "Lets hope you are prepared..."

"WE'RE ALWAYS!" said Reptile

The next day Everyone from the temple teleports to that elder gods stage from Mortal Kombat 4, you know the one with the big blue heads. But what's added is that there's a bunch of those cheap foldable chairs, and a podium where Shinnok is standing behind. The people there right now are (besides Raiden, Liu kang, Kung Lao, Kai, Fujin and the four ninjas), are Reiko, Sareena, Noob Saibot, Tanya, Quan Chi, and Goro.

"You came early THUNDER GOD!" said Shinnok

"Serious am I chopped liver?" said Fujin

"Kind of yeah..."

The Sub Zero Mobile comes in the place, and the person who gets out of the car is Kano, wearing Jax's arms, and some parts of Sektor.

"Guess who's back my mate!" said Kano

"My car..." said Sub Zero viciously

Another person teleports here, and its Ermac.

"I thought I killed you!" said Reptile confused

"You thought! You think some Saurian acidic would kill this sexy soul body?" said Ermac

"Yeah, since I don't think your sexy..."

Everyone else(Besides Jax, Sonya, and Jarek since they're dead) from Mortal Kombat 4 (and Gold incase you're worried) teleport to the room. Shinnok turns on the mic, and starts speaking.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 1, 2" said Shinnok but a screech comes from the mic, and is hurting everyone ears. Johnny Cage runs up to the podium and puts his hands on the mic which stops the noise. "Thank you..."  
>"Your welcome!"<p>

"Anyway, welcome to the fourth Mortal Komba..."  
>"ERRAAAAAH" moaned the Blue Heads<p>

"As I was saying welcome to the fourth Mortal Kombat Tour..."  
>"ERAAAAAAH"<p>

"...WELCOME TO THE FOURTH MORTAL KOMBAT TOURNAMENT I'M SHINNO"  
>"ERAAAAAAH"<p>

"For crying out loud... WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA! Seriously! Who wants to be in a room where a bunch of scary big blue heads keep making scary ass noises! I've seen these even in forests! WHO. THOUGH. THIS. WAS. A. GOOD. I. DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"You could of said kindly ask uuuuuuuuuuuuuus..."

"PLEASE BE QUIET!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..."

"Much better, anyway welcome to the fourth tournament! I'll be running it this year, and it will cost our realms if you lose... Just remember, Mortal Kombat isn't about death..."

"Yes it is..." said Everyone except Raiden and Fujin

"Okay, you guys got a point... To be honest I don't know what else to say, so I'll just put up the brackets..."

The table includes the following

Liu Kang

Kung Lao

Raiden  
>Fujin<p>

Scorpion

Cyrax

Noob Saibot

Sub Zero

Reptile

Ermac

Baraka

Reiko

Kai  
>Quan Chi<p>

Smoke

Kano

Sareena

Tanya

Kitana

Mileena

Johnny Cage

Goro

Will our heroes will make it through? Who will die and who will Live? Will Scorpion face of Quan Chi? Looks like you have to find out on the next chapter of NINJA ODYSSEY!


	6. VI Deception means Deceive!

At Shinnoks throne room, which has a lot of purple and metal... I don't know why... Shinnok is sitting down and drinking some red wine. Quan Chi barges in the throne room not looking happy.  
>"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" yelled Quan Chi<p>

"Uuuh..." said Shinnok  
>"Did you just..."<p>

"Did I just what...?"  
>"DID YOU JUST DEMOTED ME... AND PROMOTED THAT PIECE OF SHIT SHOTOKAN!"<p>

"Yeah pretty much..."  
>"I don't know if you get it or not...But I contributed to you so much! SO MUCH! I contributed you since I was a baby! A BABY! I had to go through so much shit just to revive you it wasn't even funny! What did this 'Prince Goro' did for you!"<br>"He found my left shoe!"  
>"He... Is that all?"<p>

"Nope! He found my right sock as well!"  
>"PREPARE TO DIE FALLEN ELDER GOD!"<p>

Quan Chi brings out an amulet which zaps Shinnok and makes him explode, Goro walks in scared.

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm just asking on who's going to run the tournament?" ask Goro

"ME! And don't worry It'll be fine without Shitnok!" replied Quan Chi

At the living forests where Raiden and Fujin were about to fight, Raiden eyes brighten as they weren't bright enough!

"Shinnok died..." said Raiden  
>"Really?"said Fujin<p>

"Well, killed..."

"So... Is the tournament over?"

"Far from it..."

"GOOD! Because I wanted to try out my Laser Crossbow!" Fujin brings out his Laser Crossbow, and Raiden zaps it, "MY LASER CROSSBOW!"

"ERAAAAAAAAH!" moaned the trees

"You know Shinnok has a point, WHO INVENTED THESE ANNOYING THINGS!"

"You did Fujin..."  
>"Oh..."<p>

At Reptile's Lair where it's green, and has a big eye ball, Reptile seems very happy that he's going to fight in his own lair.  
>"MAN, I can't wait to fight in the comfort of my own home... WHAT THE!" said Reptile as he sees that there are book cases, and vases, and paintings and all sorts of stuff. Khameleon and Chameleon are dusting up the place.<p>

"I told you he wouldn't he like it..." said Chameleon

"Finally you're home Repty!" said Khameleon as she walks up to Reptile, and slaps him right across the face.  
>"OH MY GOD! I was only gone for two weeks! I've been gone longer!" said Reptile<p>

"YEAH BUT YOU HAVE A BABY TO TAKE CARE OF!" yelled Khameleon

"Damn it! Alright, I'm sorry! I was busy helping a friend, finding out who killed his family..."

"That's a little sweet, BUT STILL!"

"Oh no you didn't...", Reptile sees that there's a bow on the eye

"It's a girl Repty..."

"Look, I'm in another Mortal Kombat tournament..."

"OOOOH YOU BUSTED!" said Chamelon  
>"Shut it bro in law..." said Reptile<p>

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Khameleon

"Also we're fighting here..."

"Well this better be ONE! Your last match! TWO! You fight in the living room!"

"But the Hi-Def Widescreen TV is in that room!"  
>"And by that you mean that small square, with negative 1080p definition that runs on gas..."<p>

"Whatever!" said Reptile as he goes into the living room, and Ermac walks in the lair.

"Where's Reptile?" ask Ermac

"Living Room" said Chameleon

Ermac Teleports into the living room, which worries Chameleon, so he teleports there too. The living room is a small room with a couch, a table, a Tv exactly how Chameleon describes, and it's pale green everywhere.

"Such a shame... That you'll have to die in a crappy room!" said Ermac

"HEY! I worked hard on this room! KICK HIS ASS REP!" said Chameleon

Reptile spits acids, but Ermac Teleports and telekinectly lifts him up and slams him constantly, and slams him like he's a towel. Reptile keeps trying to to hit but just couldn't, because he keeps teleporting. Reptile is exhausted, and he hears his baby crying in the kitchen... Chameleon teleports to the kitchen, making sure the baby is okay. Reptile gets angry and throws a force ball at Ermac with one hand. It knocks Ermac back, and also makes him lose a soul.

"AH! My soul!" worried Ermac

Reptile gets back up, and starts throwing constant force balls at Ermac, making him lose more souls, which makes him thinner.

"By the way, THIS IS SAURIAN ACIDIC BIATCH!" said Reptile as he gives Ermac the last blow with the force ball.

"One, congrats Rep! Two, you're cleaning the mess you made!" said Chameleon as he gives Reptile a mop, and putting the baby on the couch.

Khameleon comes down stairs, and she thanks Rep for wearing the outfit she gave him, and the three watch the Mortal Kombat Tournament on TV.

At the prison stage from MK4, Smoke was about to face Kano. Kano comes in laughing.

"You might as well give up at this rate Smoke!" gloated Kano

"Um, why?" ask Smoke

"WHY! What do mean why? Look at you! You only have Grenades and a Harpoon!"

"You only have Rockets and a Flamethrower... Just sayin'!"

"Also I have this plasma thing from Jax! Not I only that I an teleport!'  
>"I can teleport too..."<br>"Well do you have uuh..."  
>"I also have a bomb that can destroy the world, though I never used it..."<p>

"LET'S JUST FIGHT ALREADY!"

Smoke starts shooting out a plethora of Grenades, but Kano unleashes rockets that out destroy them. Smoke teleports, but Kano uppercut teleports him, grabs him, jumps and break his back. While Smoke is on the ground, Kano uses his flamethrower on Smoke, which melted the armor on his body. Kano constantly stomps on him, until he was frozen... BY SUB ZERO!

"SUB ZERO! You're not supposed to be involved in this match!" sad Kano

"Yeah but it's pretty clear you won..." said Sub Zero

"But..."

"The thing is I can fight anyone from the second round that isn't taken..."  
>"How did you know we're still fighting!"<br>"My match was done hours ago! Also, you like snowballs?", Sub Zero has this Ice like ball, and throws it at Kano, which makes him explode (it's basically the same fatality in MK2).

Sub Zero picks up Smoke trying to get to him to stand up. Noob Saibot walks in the prison, and stands next to Sub Zero.

"Thanks for letting me win bro..." said Sub Zero

"Eh, you're welcome..." said Noob

"YOU LET THE NINJA WIN!" said Quan Chi as he walks in.

"Yeah, and?" said Noob

"You were supposed to kill these fools!"

"What they did they ever do to you? You know Quan Chi, I'm starting to realize something... What did you ever do for me? I had to go on this insane fetch quest, just for my stupid ass boss! Also I was killed because of misconception, and when I was revived, I don't get my ice powers back, and instead look like some racist stereotype! Not only that, I get framed for killing Scorpion's parents so that you can fuck with his mind, and start up some half ass plan to fuck over the Lin Kui, and not only that TO KILL ME! WHY DID I EVEN WORK FOR YOU!"

"Because... Of the free muffins on Friday... Well'p as punishment Noob I will have to kill you!"  
>"But didn't you lose to Kai?" ask Sub Zero <p>

Quan Chi brings out the same amulet he killed Shinnok with and starts zapping Noob until he explodes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB-BAH!" yelled Smoke

"!" yelled Sub Zero

"Why did you yell hotdogs?"

"Why did you yell Noob?"

"Because he killed your brother!"

"Oh... Well I already yelled for him after the first tournament, so... Yeah..."

"I've toyed with that ninja long enough... Now to kill you both..." said Quan Chi as he punches through Smokes chest.

"SMOKE!"

Quan Chi whacks Sub Zero head with his fist, which makes him fall to the ground.

"Seriously... Noob has a point, what did I ever do..."

"SHUT UP ABOUT NOOB SAITBOOOOOOOOOOT!", Quan Chi brings out his mace, whacks him once with it, and rips his leg off (Sub Zero is still alive). Scorpion teleports in and boy is he ON FIRE!

"QUAN CHI! I'm going to finish you..." roared Scorpion

"DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!" said Sub Zero

Hoo boy! Looks like Quan Chi is in trouble! But this isn't the end! Surprises and revelations will unfold in the next chapter of NINJA ODYSSEY!


	7. VII Armadelic Armadillo!

Scorpion is well pissed, he's has flames around him, and Quan Chi is scared.

"HOW DID YOU HEAR ALL THAT!" asked Quan Chi in fear

"I WAS NEXT DOOR NECROMACER!" answered Scorpion

"Now just hold on Scorpion... We can be rational about..."

"I'LL SAVE YOU QUAN CHIIIII!" yelled Reiko when he was about to attack Scorpion, but got burned like in midair.

"Ah shit..." said Quan Chi

Scorpion starts punching Quan Chi like mad, until Quan Chi started to talk a littl more.

"Hold on Scorpo! I-I didn't kill your family... It was Baraka... He ate them and poop them out..."

"Quan Chi... Just simply shut the fuck up"

"It's true Scorpion..." said Baraka as he walks in, "I did eat your family, and well poop them out"

"Really... Why did you eat them?" said Scorpion like he doesn't believe Baraka

"Well here's the thing, me, Quan Chi, and Darrius were the bald head singers, where we travel all through the realm's barber shops and sing, and also we're the same guys who sang let's all go to the lobby. So I usually follow Quan Chi around and he just so happens to be at the invasion. I haven't eaten for days, and I was told by Quan Chi to be at a specific house. So I was hungry and ate your family. But I realized that I ate a baby! I thought the baby was a big mouse but no! So I tried to poop out the baby, but manged to get your wife out, which I didn't care for. But thankfully I did get the baby out and it died... I was depressed as all hell, I even cried leaving, I couldn't eat meat for days!"

"You never ate me..." said Meat (the Character)  
>"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU! But as I was saying, I felt like a monster!"<p>

"Let me just do this..." said Scorpion as he stabs Baraka's arm.

"OW! That didn't kill me Scorpion..."  
>"I stabbed you cause' you're stupid! It's pretty damn obvious Quan Chi set you up!"<p>

But Quan Chi was glowing green, and starts punching Scorpion like mad now.

"While that idiot Baraka was talking I replaced my old Yin Yang pog, with the Amulet!" said Quan Ch

As he starts slamming Scorpion, Sub Zero rips off one of Smoke's leg, and puts it on the area where his leg is ripped off. Sub Zero manages to get up just fine

"MAN! I never was this excited since I found out I can use my game gear as a controller for my PS3!" said Sub Zero. Sub Zero was rammed by Shao Kahn out of a no where, which pushes him back a bit. "What the hell...", Shao Kahn changed formed, and turned into Shang Tsung, because he is Shang Tsung. "Great you killed Shao Kahn..."  
>"Guess who I also killed!" said Shang Tsung as he morphs into Liu Kang<p>

"You gotta be kidding..."

Shang Tsung starts punching Sub Zero like a mad man, and throws a few fire balls at him. Both Scorpion and Sub Zero are down on the floor, injured.

"Got any ideas Scorps?" asked Sub Zero

"None..." replied Scorpion

"Legend has it that when Fire and Ice mixes together it becomes unstoppable..." said Baraka, but he was killed by Shang

"No it makes water..." said Sub Zero

"YOU IDIOT! He's talking about us teaming up!" said Scorpion

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"I think he meant we need to combine our powers!"

"Ooooh... That still doesn't sound effective"  
>"IT'S WORTH A SHOT! LET'S TRY IT!"<p>

The two stand up and start to charge their elemental power, and Shang and Quan Chi do the same except with tormented souls. The four strike at the same time unleashing giant blasts. Scorpion and Sub Zero's blast is this bright white with a slight red and blue to it, while Shang and Quan Chi's is this vibrant Green. The Deadly Alliance's beam starts to get stronger and over power Scorpion and Sub Zero's blast.

"Let's face it ninjas! You'll never win! The power of evil will always prevail!" gloated Quan Chi

"OH SURE IT DOES! Apparently the times when Liu kang win the tournaments don't count, or when my older bro kicked your albino ass!" said Sub Zero

"Well... I... Uh..."

"Give it up Quan, we really can't counter act that..." said Shang Tsung

Scorpion starts to get more angry, heck he gets so angry the prison walls start to melt, and their blast gets even stronger. Sub Zero looks at Smoke's dead body and he starts to get teary eyed, and with that he also gets angrier. The Ninja's blast over comes the Deadly Alliance, and pretty much kills them.

"You know it seems like it's finally end for me..." thought Quan Chi, "You know when I look back, I think I might as well deserved this... Considering on what I did in the past. But hey it could get worse, I might be in heaven and meet a bunch I don't know, and I won't be there anyway HAHAHAHA! SCREW YOU ELDER GODS! I still got the upper hand!"

"FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" yelled Shang Tsung

When the two finally died, a bunch of souls start coming out. One of them is Scorpion's wife, wearing some kimono outfit, and she didn't look happy...

"SCORPION!" yelled Mrs. Scorpion

"Wh-what's wrong? I-I thought you'd be happy?" said Scorpion confused

"Where were you when you were gone! I did not liked being pooped and killed ya know!"  
>"Hey bitch! Why are you being so unnecessarily rude to Scorpion?" asked Sub Zero<p>

"You're telling me, that I have to go hell and back just to kill the man that killed you... I have to go through all sorts of trouble... FO R YOU! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THE PEOPLE I KILLED THAT DIDN'T DERSERVE IT FOR YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! BUT ALL I GET IS SOME PETY NAGS! IS THAT WHAT I GET!"

"Yeah, because you're hanging out with a greasy Lin Kui member!"

"THAT'S IT!", Scorpion punches through his wife's chest and made her soul vanished. Raiden teleports in looking confused him self.

"Uuuuh yeah... I really can't blame you for that, so uh, congrats... I'm really sorry about what happened" said Raiden

"I don't know! After all I done.. What I! Did I! GAAAAAAH!" rambled Scorpion

"Forget about it Scorps! Quan Chi messed up your mind so much, you actually trust a guy who looks like a uncle fester metal head, who was considered a necromancer..."

"How can I let that pass!"

"Simple! We're gonna restart!"

"Uuuh, you know what... I'll just Akuma mata..."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT...!"

Sub Zero sighs and looks at Smoke's dead body and lifts him up, and buries him out side of the prison.

"If it makes you feel better Sub Zero, I didn't kill Cyrax..." said Scorpion

Sub Zero didn't say anything, and continues to look at the dirt. He didn't stand up until a limo drives by and stops next to Scorpion and Sub Zero. Onaga comes out the back of the limo, and he's wearing a white tuxedo, and a white fedora, still wearing that helmet, and also is holding an expensive looking cane.

"Now I say that was an impressive match youngins! I m-u-s-t must say!" said Onaga

"One, It wasn't really impressive, it lasted for a few minutes. Second who are you?" ask Sub Zero

"I am Big Onaga! The rootin tootin king of the dragons! I'm running the Mortal Kombat show from here on out! Plus you two will be invited to the next tourney!"

"Master Onaga, our meeting with Master Shujinko will begin in a less than thirty minutes sir..." said Havik who's the driver of the limo, and he's talking in a British accent.

"Sorry, I gotta get goin'! See around ya two!" said Onaga as he gets in back in the limo, and drives off.

"So Cyrax is alive huh?" asked Sub Zero

"Yeah, let him live" answered Scorpion

"Okay, we'll find him later, where's Reptile?"

"Over here!" said Reptile hiding behind a hunk of scrap metal, which also behind is Chameleon and Khameleon, "We're behind here because of we're afraid of Big Onaaga. But congrats guys! YOU FINALLY DID IT! Plus, I TOLD YOU SCORPION! I TOLD YOU BARAKA DID IT!"

"How did you...?" asked Scorpion

"It was all on TV" said Chameleon

"Well Guys, I like to go with you on your adventures, but I got a kid to raise!"

"Seriously! What's with Ninjas and Condoms that don't get along!" said Sub Zero, and he got slapped by Khameleon

"I'll go with you guys, my name is Chameleon" said Chameleon as he shakes hands with Scorpion and Sub Zero

"No we gotta find Cyrax!" said Sub Zero

"HELP!", yelled out Cyrax

Sub Zero sees Cyrax stuck in the sand, and groans. He runs up to Cyrax and you know talks to him.

"Again Cyrax? Really!" said Sub Zero

"IT JUST KEEPS HAPPENING!" panics Cyrax

"I swear you get stuck in the sand so much you fight your opponets, and get stuck in the sand at the same time!"

"Happened once at Jade's desert!"  
>"I don't wanna know... Anyway HEY HELP ME GET HIM OUT GUYS!"<p>

Scorpion and Chameleon run up to Cyrax, and the three pull Cyrax out.

"Thanks guys!" said Cyrax

"Now time to get on the Sub Zero mobile!", said Sub Zero as he brings out his car keys, and presses a button which the car comes driving to the four.

"Well say ya Sis and Rep!" said Chameleon  
>"Don't forget to not come back!" said Khameleon<p>

"I won't!"

Chameleon, Cyrax, and Sub Zero gets into the car, and for some reason Scorpion doesn't.

"Hey why aren't you coming in Scorps?" ask Sub Zero

"I really don't know what to do... I'm confused still, and also kind of guilty..." said Scorpion

"Ah let it drain out Scorpion, I bet you'll know when you get on one those road trips... Yeah I can definitely see why you're like that your wife is such a bitch!" said Reptile

"They showed that on TV too?"

"Yeah... You'd be surprised on what they show, like that one time Styrker was his using his pistol as a luffa!"

"ARE GONNA GET IN SCORPS!" yelled Sub Zero

"YEAH! JUST ON HOLD ON TO YOUR ASS FOR A SEC! Uh that's interesting, and uh see ya Reptile..." said Scorpion

"Seeya!" said Reptile

Inside the car now looks nicer, along with an autograph from Johnny Cage. Cyrax and Chameleon are in the back, Scorpion is in the front, and Sub Zero is driving.

"So where are we going next?" asked Cyrax

"TO THE BAR TO CELEBRATE!" said Sub Zero as he puts in a cassette for Banana Phone. Everyone starts singing Banana Phone, along the road trip

It looks like there's still more to come! Some people fall... Which does suck... But Quan Chi is finally gone, along with Shao Kahn conveniently! But of course Shang Tsung, but he's also some one's ass. So yeah, that was odd, but... Yeah uh, see ya next time in NINJA ODYSSEY!


End file.
